Major Jax Alert
by reapersama101
Summary: Alice knows how it happened. Jacob knows how it happened. Maybe the flock kicking Max out wasn't so bad. Or did it just leave her to her own defense? Does Max even want to move on? Can she even ignore the imprint? The answer is...yes, yes, no. bumbumbum
1. Loss then gain

AN: I disclaim all of the stories that include in this story.

I landed, crying in the midst of my mom's whole day off. It was pathetic, really! I was crying for nothing in specific; just my family leaving, acknowledging that Fang was really not coming back (No, he's not dead, you idiots!), and maybe a few other things. I crumpled right in the backyard of my mom's where she was just lying in the sun. She instantly came to my side. "What's wrong, sweetie?" My mom asked in a rush. "The flock…" I hiccupped through my sobs. "Fang…" I hiccupped. "Nothing…" I finally hiccupped and just succumbed to the sobs. I just let it all flow through me, really. I didn't really feel like fighting it. I mean, my flock just kicked me out for Christ's sake. Again. "Hush, sweetie, oh, everything will be alright," My mom whispered to me soothingly. She wrapped her arms around me. I clutched onto the nearest arm and leaned into her. As soon as we had gotten rid of Itex they wasted no time in telling me to get the h e double hockey sticks out of there. Not to mention that Fang has not done anything to contact me whatsoever. "Oh, sweetie," My mom said. Now she was crying. Oh, this was fantastic! *Sarcasm please*. My mom gently tugged me to my feet and into the house. She led me to one of her guest rooms where I sobbed my heart out. I sobbed my eyes out. I sobbed my breath out. I sobbed my life out.

Two years later—

I rushed down the stairs on my first day of our new school in our new town in Forks. We had moved in hopes that the flock wouldn't find me. Oh, that's perfect. I had just gotten rid of one problem and now my family has become the very next problem. Great! Don't get me wrong. I loved my flock and everything but my mom and Ella thought it best to stay away from them. They only brought more pain. So we moved a couple states over to Forks, WA. I found Washington suitable. It matched my mood; gloomy. Oh, don't get me wrong (again); I've gotten over being sad. Now I'm just pissed most of the time. I mean, I took care of them for my entire life. I got them out of hell, I got them away from hell, I kept them alive, I kept them fed, and I tried to keep them happy. Did I want to be a mom at fourteen? Huh? No, no I did not. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my family so I tried to keep that all away. For God's fucking sake, I killed for them!! But back to my new life.

I hurried into the kitchen in my usual getup; a baggy black sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans, a black undershirt, a pair of black sneakers and my usual ponytail. I had let my hair grow so now it was practically down to my butt. I didn't try any makeup or whatever like Ella insisted and I didn't wear fancy clothes or anything like that. Tell me; what was the point in any of that? To get boys to like me? No, I would never trust a boy with my heart, even if I could. I can't do that again. I just can't handle the pain if that boy, if that lucky boy, ever broke my heart for the last time. I was sixteen now and my driver's license came in pretty dandy nowadays when I wanted to be alone. But it's not like I have a car. No; better. I have a motorcycle. It's the only thing I cherish. The only time I want to look good. I didn't care about anything when I was on my baby, Lucy. Lucy was the bike I owned. I kept Lucy's black shine sheen and I kept her leather seat comfortable. I kept the gears well oiled. I kept her nice. I just hoped she didn't buck me out like every other person in my life. Except for mom and Ella. They didn't buck me out.

Oh, and speaking of transportation, you're probably wondering; "well, why don't you just fly to school or whatever like you used to?" Well, since my final bucking I haven't flown a day since. I kept my wings tight against my chest with a special waterproof strap that I could keep them concealed in so that I could swim or whatever, even though I don't want to. I kept that strap concealed under my black undershirt and white bra. "You weirdo," Ella said and sighed. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I'm the weirdo," I said. Ella had taken custom to spreading mustard and bananas on her toast along with another piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. God, that girl was disgusting. You wouldn't guess by her looks; Ella was a tan girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark hair. She kept her clothes, unlike me, fashionable. She was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple blouse, a lot of bangles and necklaces, and a pair of purple high heels. She was too fashionable for her own good. You wouldn't even guess we were sisters. Well, half sisters. I had blond hair, unlike her, and pale skin due to the indoor sobbing and moping. Yep, that's me; Lady Mopes-a-lot.

"You're disgusting," I groaned as she smeared on a layer of grape jelly over the strawberry jam. My mom made a disgusted face that told me she agreed. "Um, sweetie," She said softly to Ella. "Are you pregnant?" She suddenly blurted out. I gaped at my mom's bold move. Oh, she was going to get a sack of hormonal teen now. (AN: Pause, pause; I'm trying to decide whether or not she should be.) "Do I look pregnant?!" Ella suddenly burst out angrily. "Do I look fat to you? I don't look fat, do I?" She asked, shifting her tone to worry. "Oh, God, should I go on a diet? I think I should go on a diet. Oh, My, God! I am so going on a diet." Ella said worriedly, biting at her purple-painted nails. I would've laughed if I was in the mood to. I know it's been two years but do you just get over your entire family abandoning you in just two years? I mean, maybe one parent but I lost my children! And I guess you can call him my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. Nope; not two years. So I merely rolled my eyes and stood up from the table. "I'm leaving." I said blandly. "Oh, have a nice day, sweetie," My mom called out absently as she tried to sooth her worried-to-death daughter who was glaring at her sides in the mirror in the front entrance. That's when I cracked a smile. I would've even laughed if I wasn't so tired. Oh, well, chance missed. I don't even get why Ella was so worried; she was almost as skinny as my anorexicly inclined body. So I merely grabbed my helmet, stuffed it over my head and stuffed my hair into the helmet. It would screw with my vision if I kept it down. (AN: Ooh, this will be funny.)

I arrived at Forks High or whatever you want to call it, like, half an hour early or something. Everyone was outside in the parking lot. I pulled Lucy to the nearest edge of the parking lot, right next to some big grizzly guy. He instantly came up to me and stared, astonished, at Lucy. "What model?" He immediately asked. "Honda Nighthawk 250," I answered. He then stared, wide-eyed at me. I pulled off my helmet to reveal why he was so astonished. "Whoa," He whispered. His little-blond companion slapped him in the chest and he was winded. I nodded as I kicked down the kickstand and boarded off. "But I call her Lucy," I said as I hung my helmet on the handle bar. If anyone dared to take Lucy they'd better be ready to have their ass bitten off. I had already gotten Lucy back from theft before and those idiots knew better now. It was amazing that Lucy was the way she was now with all the theft she succumbed to. "I like it," The little blonde said. Well, that was new. And now that I looked, I guess I was the little blonde to her.

This chick was an Amazon. "I'm Rosalie," She said with a soft smile and an offered hand. I shook the offered hand. "I'm Max," I said but I didn't smile back. "You're new, aren't you?" She asked as the big grizzly dude started to examine Lucy from the bottom up. "That idiot over there is Emmett," Rosalie said and then turned her golden eyes back to me. "Where you from?" She asked. "Arizona then all over," I answered and shrugged. "I have to go now; just don't steal Lucy or I swear you'll regret it," I said, handing the second offer to Emmett more than Rosalie. Rosalie only gave a smirk that showed she approved. "I'll be sure we won't," She answered. I nodded and began to head off with my backpack over only one shoulder. Once entering the office, the old sweet secretary looked at me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back, if only a little. "Maximum Ride?" I said with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and handed me a lock, a key and a schedule. (AN: Did I mention that I disclaim the Honda Nighthawk 250? Well, I do. But I want one so damn bad!) "Welcome to Forks," The secretary said with a rather warm voice. It was like warm syrup and it made me relax a little. I nodded in gratitude as I exited the office.

I was welcomed to each class and welcomed by others but immediately set onto my lucky lonely self. People tried to get along with me but I tried my best to wave them off. Ella was the only one I let talk to me without a glare. "So, are you still going on that diet?" I asked dryly. Ella gave me a scowl that nearly made me crack up. "Max," Someone suddenly called. I looked at the base of the voice and saw Rosalie. I gave a soft nod. "Go, make friends," Ella squealed excitedly. "Nice happy girl you have there," Emmett laughed when I got over to Rosalie's table. I sat down next to her. I nodded. "She's my sister," I said. "You two look nothing alike," Emmett said, surprised. I shrugged. "Half sister; we have different fathers," I said. "Ooh, you must be Max," A wistful voice suddenly said to me. I turned to see a spiky sprite at my side. She was nice-looking, I guess. I nodded. "I'm Alice," She said and shook my hand. "Jasper," The blond boy next to her said. It wasn't very noticeable but he had many scars on his body. It almost made me cringe with memories of my own faded scars that should still remain if I was fully human. But, like I said, it was only an 'almost'. I nodded in his direction to acknowledge him. He gave a half-smile, approving of my approach. "I'm Edward," A dry voice suddenly said. It was rough, yet smooth, like velvet. I turned to see a bronze-haired boy. He had golden eyes like all the rest. "And I'm Bella," The final girl said. She was only one without gold eyes; she had brown like mine. She also had pale skin and long dark brown hair. She was friendly looking if nothing else.

"So, Max," Alice started. She checked around us excitedly to see if anyone was listening. What she asked next made me fall off my chair. "Can I see your wings?" She whispered. I raised my eyebrows at her in astonishment as I gently lifted myself off the ground. I checked around in confirmation then whispered back in a slow, stern voice. "No," I said, shaking my head. The entire table froze except for Alice who only seemed disappointed. They must've thought it was a joke. She must've been psychic. I knew psychics before but they were on the other team. They were usually lesbians. Edward suddenly burst out in a soft chuckle-fit. "What?" Bella asked. Edward leaned into Bella's ear to whisper but I could still hear him. "She thinks that Alice is a lesbian," He said. Bella gasped at me. Stupid mind-reader. "How do you know so much?" Edward whispered to me. Well, that confirmed it. Edward rolled his eyes at himself. I crossed my arms. "Well, surely enough, none of us are normal," Alice said quietly but normally.

"Now, why don't you come to our house after school and we can all straighten this out like rational people?" Alice said. She wasn't the leader, I knew, but she was acting like it. Edward shrugged in my direction in a whole "what can we do?" way. I paused, thinking. "Sure," I said. Rosalie smiled, Alice clapped excitedly, etc. Okay, so that blew my plans for moping indoors. "Oh, and Max," Alice said. Oh, God; I don't think she's going to say something I like. "You have to wear formal and you can't wear that strap," Alice said with a smug smile. I glared at her. "I'll wear formal but I will not remove the strap," I said. Compromising's a bitch. "Let me come over and dress you and you can wear the strap." Alice said, raising an eyebrow in a dare. Oh, well. She knew it was coming so I might as well. "Fine," I said and shook hands with her to seal the deal. There were groans of "what has she done?" and curse words. Bella only snickered. I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

* * *

"Get into the shower," Alice said as she suddenly pulled my sweatshirt over my head. She began to strip me down until I was blushing, naked, in front of her and then shoved into the shower. She didn't even let me wash my own hair. But my body; oh, I crossed the line when she picked up the back-scrubber. "No!" I screamed at her. She handed it to me, shrugging and stepped away from the shower while I began to scrub myself. She handed me a towel when I was done and then pulled me out of the shower. She then began to mousse me and leave-in condition me and then blow dry then repeat. And when she got to clothes! She tossed practically everything I had until she sighed in defeat and pulled out her 'back-up dress' from her bag. She handed me the low-neck black spaghetti strap chiffon dress and then chose my _underwear. _Right when I was about to shout my head off she pointed a finger at me accusingly. "We had a deal," She said. I growled but let her pick out the rest. I finally pulled on the strap I had and then the black strapless push-up bra that Alice had chosen for me. When I was standing in lace silk panties and that bra I swear I saw myself in the mirror. Even though I was only in underwear, my hair looked…weird. She pushed it all up into heated curlers. I pulled on the dress from beneath me and let her zip me up. She had to pull the pin all the way to the third level for it to stay on. But somehow it fit me perfectly. "Everyone else is getting dressed up as well," Alice said proudly. "Yes, but as dressed up as me?" I squeaked, feeling incredibly violated by now. "Oh, yes; and I invited some people to come meet you. One of them will be very pleased to meet you, as much as I hate to admit it." Alice said as she helped me with the nylons. Then she gave me some black open-toed pumps that made me about as tall as Rosalie. When she pulled the curlers out of my hair and then began to put foil into it, I got worried. "That person I do not particularly like; he blocks my visions and is a werewolf, just like we're vampires," Alice said.

I sighed and shrugged. I had guessed as much as vampires. "Wait, werewolf?!" I squeaked. She merely clamped my jaw shut so she could put on some major layers of lip gloss and lip stick and again. "Dear God, child," Alice said, laughing wistfully. "You have such long hair," She said. She pulled my eyelid closed so she could begin the eye-makeup. "Keep your eyes closed," She instructed. So I did. "Now, his name is Jacob and he will do what is called an imprint on you. I know because he's blocked the rest of my visions other than when you're not around him. But no matter what, you talk about him and you say stuff about the imprint." Alice said. "It's like love at first sight," She explained. "You two are fated to be together." She said. I popped my eyes open.

It was a good thing that Alice was done with the eye-makeup because she would have poked me in the eye with a mascara wand right there and then. "But you're saying that we're going to fall in love?" I squeaked. My voice was reaching a rather high octave. Alice nodded as she began to unravel the foil in my hair. It revealed bits of bleached highlights. Now I looked fantastic. I lost breath at the sight of me. "I have to say, I surprise even myself," Alice said proudly and began to examine her work on me. Then she pulled something out of my jewelry box. It stole my heart and nearly made me burst into tears. It was the necklace that Angel gave me on our birthday at the party. Right before they kicked me out the first time. "This will add a bit of an exotic touch," Alice said as she began to tie the string around my neck. It did fit the outfit and for once I didn't want to burst into tears at the sight of it. "Max, is that a snake jaw on the necklace?" Alice asked curiously. I laughed at the sight of it in the mirror. "Yes, Alice, yes, it is." I said and stood up from the chair in front of my vanity. "Thank you, Alice," I said to her. Alice smiled proudly and led me by the hand. "Going out to a date?" Ella gasped from the kitchen. "I guess so," I said and sighed as Alice tugged me along. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ella," Alice cried out casually to Ella as if she'd known her for her entire life. "See you, Alice," Ella called back as she went back to her usual toast. No diet for her, I guess.

* * *

It was very interesting how odd it was to go to the house of the Cullens. And yet, it was natural. Maybe that's what made it so odd. "You invited the wolves?" Rosalie asked Alice as she sniffed the air. "Oh, they're here already?" Alice asked as she exited the car. She came to my side and helped me out of the car. It was a good thing there was no mud or I would've been a dinosaur in a tar pit. It was actually really surprising there was no mud. "The trees cover us from rain." Edward explained as we entered the house. Emmett let out a nice wolf-whistle. Rosalie landed another winded blow on his chest. They were all, in fact, very dressed up indeed. Even Bella was dressed up. "I called the wolves beforehand so they know to dress up Jacob," Alice said to me. So Jacob didn't know? "We thought it best he'd be surprised so he won't be disappointed or overwhelmed." Edward said to me with a smile of knowing. I glared at him. "Very nice indeed," Jasper said as he came up behind Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist. I smiled at the sight. I smiled a lot around the Cullens even though I've only met them today. "So, tell us before the wolves get here," Alice said. "What are you?" She blurted out. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Well, since you know I have wings I'm going to just tell you it before the wolves get here. Um, well, I was a lab experiment in Death Valley, in a place called the School. I traveled with five other lab experiments, six if you include a dog, as the leader. I called the other experiments my flock and I," I stopped suddenly, biting my lip and hesitating before pulling on. "I treated them like family. I even had a boyfriend who we treated as soul mates. Fang. He was the first to leave." I said. "My sole purpose in my creation was to save the world and so a Voice was transmitted into my head to give me directions on how to save the world. I was tested by a company called Itex who would destroy the world if I wasn't there to stop the experimenting." I said and stopped for breath. "About two years ago, we got into our final battle with Itex and blew the final branch before declaring it over. The flock wasted no time in kicking me out by vote." I said. This was embarrassing. "So I went to my mom's and lived with her and Ella before we moved here." I said quickly and sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The leader, Carlisle, said. "He's more like a father-figure than a leader." Edward corrected me. And so was Fang. Edward then looked away, not able to protest. I kept my mind off of the torture in the School. I wanted them to not know. Then there was some grumbling from the forest. "Alright! I'm going! I don't understand why you guys are in such a rush. It's just the Cullens. You never were in such a rush like this before." A voice laughed. Bella smiled and headed to the front door. "Jacob!" She cried out and ran to hug Jacob. The guy I was supposed to love. I highly doubted that I would instantly…My train of thought was lost once he entered through the door. He was grizzly, like Emmett, but he was tan instead of pale, and had short black hair and black eyes. He was…Jacob.


	2. Happy

AN: I hope no one takes this too offensively but I'm cranky!! I'm up at 1:43 in the morning making chapter two of this story so you better goddamned like it! Hell, I work my best perverted magic at the odd hours. But lately I've had sederoma. (Sederoma: the disease in which sex does not seem appealing to you when you are truly perverted.)

Chapter Two:

I gulped at the sight of him. He was staring back at me. He blinked and I blinked. Then Alice pushed me and Seth pushed Jacob. And then we were too close for anyone else's comfort. But with us it seemed natural. "Hi," I said lamely with a weak smile and a breathless tone. He only smiled weakly back and nodded. "Hi," He answered. "Oh, jeez, will you two just get on with it. Something other than a one-syllable word!" Rosalie cried out, exasperated. I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing she was right but no idea where to start. "Jacob, you just imprinted," A strong voice suddenly said. I looked towards the voice. "Hello, my name is Sam," The guy said and held out his hand. He seemed about the same age as Carlisle but I knew he was much younger. I took the offered hand and nodded. "Max," I said politely. "Yeah, and speaking of which, I'm Jacob," Jacob said. I shook my head out of the trance and nodded. "I know; I'm Max," I said and shook his hand as well. What was with the hand-shaking? We were meant to fall in love, we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives, etc. What were we doing, shaking hands? Edward chuckled behind me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Surprisingly he did the same. "Oh, and this is the Pack," Jacob said and went on introducing the Pack. (AN: I can't remember all of their names so I just can't say all of it.) I waved at them instead of shaking hands, deciding that there had been enough hand-shaking tonight. From now on this night would be hand-shaking-less. Edward chuckled again. "Well, it will be," I said stubbornly. I was getting back into my old routine of being a stubborn smart-ass.

Did I really want that?

* * *

I held the heels in my hand as I walked along the beach with Jacob. He had offered to drive me home but I hadn't felt like going home quite just yet. I wanted to be near Jacob. It was an odd sensation; I was being pulled to him by some kind of mental magnet. I just had the urges to be with him. "So, you just moved here?" Jacob asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I moved here from Arizona," I said. Jacob laughed softly. "That's sort of funny; Bella's from Arizona, too," He said. I laughed along. It wasn't very funny but the mood was light and tingly, electric. "How come you moved?" Jacob asked. "I needed a new pace so my mom decided we'd move. We moved to the nearest rainy state we could find. It's amazing how many states are sunny these days." I said. Jacob laughed but I kept along. "It must have something to do with global warming or something because we passed so many states and yet we only found a rainy one at the corner of the country. I think. Is this the corner of the country? I think it is. I'm going to check my map when I get home." I rambled. I realized I was turning on my very own Nudge-channel so I abruptly snapped my jaw shut. "No, it's fine; I like it when you ramble. It's cute," Jacob said. I nodded. "Uh-huh, that's the imprint talking. Anyone else would find it extremely annoying." I said. "No, I'm serious. Some people find it cute when someone rambles like you." Jacob said. "Not to mention the way your lips move," He said, reaching his hand towards me. Then he quickly snapped back to reality. "I can't believe I just said that." He said, blushing incredibly. I laughed as he kept on blushing.

"You're right. It is the imprint talking. You just can't trust things like that." Jacob said and jokingly knocked his head. I laughed and then walked over to the nearest log. I sat down and Jake sat next to me. "No, the same people who find rambling cute think that embarrassing stuff like that are cute." I said. Then it was my turn to snap back to reality. "And again, the imprint talking," I laughed. Jacob nodded and scooted off the log so he could lean against it instead of sitting on it. I did the same, careful not to ruin any of my outfit. "You won't even believe the things that Sam and the others put me through before we got here. Now I know why." Jacob said and looked at me. I smiled, blushing though. "You're too beautiful; they thought I had to catch up and they are completely right." He said and leaned over to stroke my face. In that moment I didn't think of the flock, I didn't think I would never move on, I didn't think about killing myself. Instead I thought this; please, Jacob, don't hurt me. Because at that moment I realized that I had never loved Fang as much as I did with Jacob. I had never thought of actually having a chance at a life with Fang, like I do with Jacob. I had never thought that I only wanted the here and now; that not even the flock could pull me back out from this moment. Jacob could physically hurt me, but if I was right, it wouldn't dare compare to the pain he would cause if he left me. So I closed my eyes with his hand still on my cheek. "Please, Jacob," I whispered. "Don't hurt me," I said. "Why would I hurt you?" Jacob asked softly. I blushed and opened my eyes but didn't move from that spot. "You might not do it purposely, but if you left, it would hurt me. I know it sounds possessive and obsessive but it's what—," I said but Jacob cut me off. He had placed a hand over my mouth. "It's what I was thinking about you. Max, I could never hurt you. I would never want to leave you." He said. I smiled beneath his hand and suddenly licked it. He pulled it back and stared at it. Then he grinned evilly at me and pounced. I squealed as he playfully tackled me and tickled me. And that moment was perfect.

* * *

I lay in my bed, tired. I hadn't gotten a kiss out of Jacob except for the forehead and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to try again. It's a challenge for me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted if only for a second to have his lips claimed. I smiled in anticipation. I had changed out of my dress and fancy getup into a nice pair of black boxers and a black tank top. I quietly snapped off the strap on my back and spread them out on my bed. My hair was still curled and highlighted. I felt delicate and fragile, which I wouldn't usually like. But with the thought of Jacob as the reason, it was worth it. Maybe even a benefit.

* * *

"Whoa! What happened last night?" Ella cried out when I came downstairs. I rolled my eyes and glared at her, but the smile remained. "And you're smiling!" She squealed. This called my mother out of the kitchen. "Oh, dear God!" My mom cried out happily. I rolled my eyes at their acts. I was wearing a black and gray horizontally striped V-neck sweater with quarter-length sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans and my usual high tops with a black undershirt to cover up the cleavage. But it still looked nice. Plus my hair hadn't worn out from yesterday so I looked better. But I was still anticipating my ride with Lucy. I pulled out the worn out, dusty black leather jacket from the closet where I had put it. It had been a reminder of my old leading days. Now it was a happy reminder. I was even wearing Angel's necklace from last night. It went well with this outfit, just as it had with last night's. It was maybe even an omen, I was willing to consider it.

I was definitely moving on. "Yeah, yeah; Alice introduced me to a guy," I said. I had to give her credit on this. She was the one who had set it up. Then again, with her vision, she practically had no choice. Ella grinned wildly and gaped at me. "I knew it! When you left last night, looking all fancy, I knew you had a date!" Ella cried out. "Yeah, yeah! Fine, whatever!" I cried out in defeat as I swung the leather jacket around the back of my chair. "So," Ella said and leaned on her palms that were supported by her elbows that were resting on the table. "Did he kiss you?" Ella asked. I rolled my eyes. "It's not all about kissing, Ells," I said. "And no," I said proudly. Ella looked confused now and sat up straight. "Then why are you so giddy?" Ella asked. How would I explain to her that I had claim on Jacob without sounding obsessive. "It's hard to explain, Ells." I said. I didn't want to burst his secret by blabbing to my sister but I didn't want to sound too possessive or obsessive. "How so?" She asked. "Because we're seeing each other after school," I answered. "And because he makes me happy," I added and shrugged. I popped a warm pop-tart in my mouth and began to pull on my jacket. It was snug but very comfy and looked great. "I have to go," I said and pulled my helmet off the hook. I quickly twisted my hair into a tight bun so I could fit the helmet on. "See you at school," Ella called out as I left the house. I pulled my helmet closer on my head and climbed onto Lucy. Just as the kickstand was pulled up there was a rather loud honk. I turned around to see Jacob in a nice blue Rabbit. I grinned widely and pulled off my helmet. I hoped my hair wasn't a mess. Oh, jeez, now I sounded like Ella!

"Nice to see you, too," I called back. Jacob laughed. "Want a race?" I asked and gestured at Lucy. "Oh, but that'd be like taking candy from a baby," Jacob joked. I gaped at him. "Really? Maybe for me, but I bet Lucy and I could go a bit easy on you." I said and shrugged. Jacob laughed and revved his engine. (AN: Okay, so that was a whole "that's what she said" moment. Tee, hee, hee.) I revved my own and pulled my helmet back on. We raced and it was called to a draw. He left me with a kiss on the cheek while he kept on to the Reserve's school. "See you after school, right?" Jacob asked hopefully. I laughed. "Of course, just meet me at first beach and I'll be there," I said. He smiled and nodded. My mind was not the cleanest up until lunch. Then I swiped it for Edward's sake and focused on bunnies. That did not help. "That's just odd," Edward murmured. I laughed and nodded. "Of course it is but it's better than what I was thinking about before." I quipped as I sat down at the table. I had an average sized meal in front of me. "Well, look who lost the sweats," Emmett joked. I glared at him. "Please don't tell me you ditched your bike, too." Emmett said and I could tell he was actually scared that I had. "No! Lucy stays no matter what." I said and eyed him. "You touch her and I will personally kill you." I said jokingly. But he knew better. "Hey, Max, where'd you get the odd necklace?" Bella asked. I looked down and held up the necklace to realize I was still wearing it. I had forgotten. "Oh, um, Angel, the youngest in the flock, made it as a gift for my birthday." I said and tilted my head curiously at the necklace. "Can I see it?" She asked. I untied the necklace and handed it to her. "It's really cool but where's the top half of the jaw?" Bella asked curiously as she handed it back. I hadn't even remembered that. "Oh, um, Fang has it," I mumbled as I took it back and tied it around my neck yet again. "Oh!" Bella said. "I didn't mean to, um, trudge up anything or anything like that." She stuttered. I laughed. "No, actually, if anything you guys have all helped. I've been moping around for two years straight and with one day with you guys and Jacob, you pulled me snap out of it." I said and snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"That's fantastic!" Alice cried out. I nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry; I thought I'd never move on but here I am, moving on!" I said and shrugged. I picked up the cheeseburger and took a large bite. Emmett laughed. "You are full of surprises, now aren't you?" He cried out. I rolled my eyes. "First you pull up on a Nighthawk 250 then you reveal you're a chick, then you have wings, then you're imprinted on by a werewolf, now it seems you have an appetite!" Emmett laughed. I looked back on the list and nodded. They were all true! "That's amazing; I didn't realize it," I said in a quiet voice. Then I smiled. "Then there are some surprises you didn't mention." I said. It all went well and conversation flowed as easily as grains of sand in an hourglass. It was nice.

* * *

I lay on the sand next to Jacob, snuggling up to his warm chest in the cold night. We had stayed like this since after school and now the moon was up and neither wanted to leave. So I had called my mom to let her think I was spending the night at Alice's house and she could call my cell phone. I closed my eyes against Jacob's chest. He had told his dad that he wanted to spend the night at Seth's house. Jacob gently stroked my hair as I pulled in closer to Jacob. "Let me go get some blankets," Jacob said as he subtly sat up. I nodded. It was too cold out tonight and even Jacob was keeping one half of me warm, the other half was freezing it's ass off. Ironically it was the ass part. He left to the car at the far end of the beach. I wrapped my arms around myself. The water reminded me of how many times the flock and I had been on the beach. I had tried to cut my chip out on a beach, Angel learned she could breathe underwater and talk to fish on a beach, Fang had gotten pummeled by Ari on a beach. So many things happened on beaches and finally, this could add another good thing to beaches and tip the scales in that direction.

Jake came back with a couple of heavy fleece blankets that he immediately wrapped around me. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. "The cold doesn't affect me with my body temperature," Jacob said and smiled softly as he leaned back onto the soft sand yet again. I lay onto his outstretched arm and he pulled it in so that I was cuddled up to his chest yet another time. I fell asleep there. It was a good thing it was Friday. I was woken up by a soft snap. It was very soft but I was a very alert person. And that snap hadn't been there before. Nothing had disturbed anything around us until now. I looked towards the base of the sound and stared. Red eyes stared back.


	3. New developments

AN: Okay, it's literally 3:00 on the dot and I'm so tired yet so wired. I want to sleep but I kind of have a fear of the dark so I'm afraid to go upstairs. I'm fifteen and I'm afraid of the flipping dark. How stupid is that? Not very but still!! Well, it's not so much the dark that I'm afraid of but if there's even the slightest stream of light then it adds this whole eerie bit to the room and my sister is such an idiot that she put glow-in-the-dark stars all around my room. I hate sharing a room!

Chapter Three:

The red eyes came with a body. It almost seemed human but was too perfect. I knew it was a vampire from what the Cullens told me. And from what they told me red was not a good eye color. Not for us at least. "Ooh," I hissed under my breath. It was a good thing I was an alert person. Jacob woke up after a few seconds. When he woke and saw the vampire, he instantly reacted. I backed up right before he shifted into wolf mode. His russet brown fur shone in the moonlight and he seemed somewhat vicious. He was really adorable, though. I glanced between the vampire and Jacob. The girl had dark black hair and translucent white skin. She was wearing an all black sweater and a pair of jeans. She didn't seem scared of Jacob, though. She only stared him in the face. "You're quite the young werewolf," The girl said. She looked no older than me but I looked about eighteen. But her eyes…they were far too deep a red to be new. She wasn't even close to a newborn. I eyed the vampire as I quietly reached back to unsnap my strap. But she caught the action. "Don't even think about it," She hissed and before I could do or say anything, my arm was pinned to the tree behind me with a silver dagger. I groaned in pain and hissed in a pained breath as I pulled the dagger out of my arm. I hoped it hadn't hit any major arteries. Jacob growled even louder and launched himself at the vampire. She quickly dodged it and headed for me. She had planned on grabbing me and biting me but this time I was prepared. I shoved off her shoulder with my one hand and flipped over her back. I didn't plan on dying or becoming a vampire any time soon. The vampire froze, still staring at the spot I had disappeared from. Then she smiled. She was smiling in a malicious way that made my blood curl. "I expected nothing less," She hissed under her unneeded breath. I clutched onto my arm quietly. Jacob launched himself at the vampire, knocking her to the trees behind so that they knocked down three. Then reinforcements came in. The Pack came running past me and towards the vampire and Jacob. There was a wild screech. "Don't think I'm the only one!" She screamed. Then silence.

Everyone shifted to human and Seth let Jake borrow some of his clothes. Jake instantly came up to me and grabbed my arm. "It's alright, it'll heal in about an hour," I said, hissing in a pained breath. Jake nodded and tore off a shred of the blanket nearest then wrapped it around my arm. "So what do you think she meant by she's not the only one?" I asked. "It's a mystery to us," Seth said and shrugged. Leah kicked him in the shin. "How'd you know she was here? They're usually very quiet when they lock onto a target." Sam asked me. "I was trained to be an alert person." I said. "So, I heard a twig snap and woke up by reflex. It's a hard habit to break," I explained and shrugged. Jacob finished tying the piece of fleece to my arm and pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. Sam walked over to the tree and picked up the silver dagger. He sniffed it quietly. "It's not lined with anything so it shouldn't be poisoned. You should heal correctly." Sam said to me. I nodded. I hadn't thought of any of that.

It was a good thing that Sam was leader. Sam was leader. Leader. I wasn't the leader and if I was I wouldn't have thought about that. What the hell?! I tucked that away for future references. I didn't know why but I wanted it tucked into my brain. Jacob's arms held me tighter to his chest and I relished in the warm security of his arms. "C'mon, guys, let's leave the love birds alone," Sam snickered. I glared and stuck out my tongue along with Jake. They had a good laugh at the matching faces. "Two peas in a pod, you two are," Paul said. Jake shrugged and turned me around in his arms. I finally got that kiss that I wanted. "We should head back to the safety of the indoors." Jacob said. I nodded. If I told my mom that I had been found by something, would she want to move again? Would she insist I leave for all of our safety? What would I say if not to this? "Let's go to my place; my dad knows about the imprinting so he should understand." Jacob said, as if reading my mind. I smiled and nodded. "Good, then my mom won't insist that I move," I muttered. Jake either ignored it or didn't hear it. He knew where I was from but he didn't know about anything chasing me. Was I putting him in danger?

* * *

I woke up next to Jacob on the couch. We had taken it up since I was not that interested in losing any more sleep. And just as Jake said, Billy took it fine! Other than the occasional glance of worry to me, the occasional mutter and maybe even the occasional brooding of his son lying to him. When I woke up the first time it was still night time. "Hey, you okay?" Jake asked me. I nodded to him. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I had the irresistible urge to call him a pet name just to bug him. But before I had the chance Jake pulled me on top of him and suddenly enveloped me in a rather long kiss. "I thought I was going to lose you tonight. I thought she'd get to you and I wouldn't be able to do anything but stay around helpless." Jacob whispered in my ear after a while. "Jake, sweetie, you're never helpless." I whispered back. Jake nodded and began to kiss my neck. I gasped at the sudden action but urged him on by stretching my neck for more coverage. His lips were soft on my neck and I couldn't help it. I really kind of got turned on. (AN: Sederoma gone.) "Jake," I gasped. He chuckled and lowered his lips to the crook of my neck. He pulled away my shirt sleeve until he couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled back and began to pull off my shirt. Surprisingly I let him. I was now just there with my bra and strap on my torso. Jake kissed directly on my heart and I gasped again as his warm lips made contact. "Jake!" I gasped again. Now was the main course. Jacob twisted so that instead he was on top. He leaned down and kissed below my heart, going further and further down until finally his lips reached below my bra. He bit tightly onto my nipple and I bit my tongue to keep from crying out in arousal. I reached up and pulled his shirt over his own head. Jake sucked and nipped at my stomach until he got to my jeans. He didn't hesitate. He quickly unzipped my pants and pulled them straight off. Then he did the most amazing thing ever; he pulled down my panties and licked the inside of me. I gasped loudly in sudden pleasure. It was a good thing that Billy was a hard sleeper.

Jacob remained at my opening, enjoying the sounds of my gasping and moaning. "Jake!" I squeaked. That seemed to turn him on even more. His tongue swirled inside me and I clutched onto his shoulders. I was so aroused that my ears were burning and I was going to explode. "Jake, just hurry up," I gasped. Jake caught hold of my message and pulled down his zipper. He pulled his way back up the couch so that he was now level with me again. He was definitely too good at this.

Jacob thrust in, sending shivers down my spine and electricity through my entire body. He slowly moved on me, only making me moan even more. He pressed his forehead onto my shoulder and braced both hands on either side of my head. I kept my arms wrapped around Jake's neck as he thrust in and out, moving torturously slow. "Faster," I said breathlessly. He obeyed and thrust in quicker. If I weren't so much stronger than a human I swear he would've broken me. I gasped as I felt Jake come inside me. I bit my lip but allowed a deep moan escape as I came next. Jacob collapsed on top of me, still inside me. It only felt right to have him inside me. I stroked the back of his sweaty neck, breathing heavily. He was breathing just as heavily. This was too good a moment. "How'd you get so good at that?" I asked through my heavy breathing. Jacob laughed quietly. "What about you?" Jacob asked. I shook my head. He shook his own head, shaking some sweat onto me. It felt so natural. "We didn't." We both said.

* * *

I could tell we were both sore in the morning. We had gotten dressed before going back to sleep so that Billy wouldn't particularly find out. When I went over to the Cullens to pay a visit on Lucy, I was sore like hell. "Oi," I moaned as I boarded off of Lucy. "Ooh, I heard you had a fight with a vamp yesterday but I didn't think it was that rough on you." Esme said. "Oh, um, yeah," I said. "Dear God, Max!" Edward cried out suddenly from upstairs. I let out a weak chuckle. "Oh!" Esme cried out in sudden recognition. "Well, that's, um, natural. For imprints to want to do, um, that," She said. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "Was the mutt really that rough?" Rosalie suddenly asked as she entered the kitchen. I nodded. "Don't get me wrong; I love the roughness and I know he's about just as sore as me," I said. Rosalie snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's alright; but flicking a wolf is kind of odd. Did he at least give you some kind of new kinkiness?" Rosalie asked. I thought back. "I guess; he kind of turned me on when he was being a bit rough with his animal instincts," I said. "Dear God! I'm leaving!" Esme cried out and covered her ears as she ran out at vampire speed. Rosalie merely shrugged and continued. "So, you're into the mega-strength then?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. She hummed in reminiscence contently. "I found that the most attractive thing too. I still do, in fact." She said. I laughed. "Stop talking about it!" Edward cried out. I suddenly heard the laugh of Bella. But I could practically feel her blushing from down here. "If I was full human, he would've definitely broken me into two," I said. "But it was definitely good," I said and sighed contently. Rosalie nodded and we both left in our own personal reminisces. "Now there are two of you!" Edward shouted angrily from upstairs. I laughed as Rosalie snickered and we both exited our evil ways. I headed upstairs to talk to the couple while Rosalie went to relive her memories.

"So, why aren't you with Jacob?" Bella asked. I gaped. "I can be apart from him." I scoffed. She gave me the "I'm not buying it" look. "Fine, he has a Pack meeting." I said. "Is it about the vampire last night?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Bitch stabbed me in the arm," I hissed under my breath and rubbed the small scar. It still stung like a mother. "Was it a newborn?" Edward asked. "No, definitely not," I said. "How could you tell?" Edward asked. "Her eyes were too dark red. She would be a brighter red if she was, right?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Then why would she be here?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, she said something about not being the only one." I said and shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?" Edward said and sighed in frustration. Then I remembered what she had said. "She said she expected no less." I said.

Edward turned away from his frustrated stare to look at me. "From who?" He asked. "Well, it was right after I jumped over her so I think she might've meant me. Or she could've meant Jacob, thinking that he was the one to pull me out of the way." I said and shrugged. "Okay, so that narrows it down to either you or Jacob. Or maybe she meant it in general as in all wolves. So that narrows it down to the Pack. But then again it could be irrelevant to her whole point in being here." Edward theorized. I glared. "You're making simple things complicated." I growled. Edward glared back. "Of course," He muttered and sighed in defeat. He returned to Bella's side and she wrapped her arms around him. I nodded. "Okay, so this sounds all dandy and swell but I'm going to go take a walk." I said and stood up. "Be careful," Bella called after me. I waved back without even turning around and stepped down the stairs. I pulled Lucy away from the garage and said my quick byes before leaving. I had changed into a nice black tank top with a pair of dark flare jeans and my regular sneakers and leather jacket. I kept my helmet over my face, shading everything I see in a light shade of gray. I hurried down the highway on Lucy. I was thinking. What does that vamp mean by not the only one? Did she go after me or Jacob? Was she actually here for a reason or just on a quick vacation? If she was an old vampire then wouldn't that mean she works for Volturi? Why would Volturi target me or Jacob? Will there be more?

My last question was answered as soon as I got to the midst of the empty highway. A single person was standing in the center of my way. I skidded Lucy to a stop and raised my visor. This person had the same shade of red eyes as the vamp from last night. "Are you Maximum Ride?" The guy asked. He had short blond hair, the red eyes and chiseled features. "Sorry, kid, got the wrong person," I said and shook my head. The vamp smirked and walked slowly next to Lucy and me. He trailed his hand from the knuckle that gripped the handles to up to my shoulder. His touch sent a cold shiver down my spine and a stinging sensation in every spot he touched. One glance revealed that his very touch had cut open skin in many places. "Your blood betrays you," He whispered in my ear before throwing me off Lucy and into a tree in vampire speed. I heard an immediate crack upon impact. I wondered if it was the tree or me. I checked my arm again. The skin was torn but not the clothes. It was odd. "You do know that your smell is quite the unique scent, correct?" The vamp asked. I slid my helmet off my head and glared at the vampire directly. "I know damn well that I smell like both bird and human." I hissed. The vampire raised his eyebrows in mock-surprise. "Is that what it is? I wouldn't know. I don't drink animal's blood," He said. I smirked and stood up from the ground at the base of the tree. My instincts told me a couple things; a) keep him away from major arteries, b) it was the tree and me that had cracked but it was a minor injury, and c) if Jasper smells my blood then he'll come after me. He's the weakest at holding his blood temptation.

I glanced at Lucy. Not broken. I would definitely not want her broken for this guy's sake. Then I glanced again. The mirror on the handle was cracked. And I saw red. I know it's silly but this was the machine that got me through the past two years; my Jake before Jake. This was the machine that kept me alive. I hissed through my teeth and launched myself at the vampire, catching him off guard. Sure enough we both went surging into the trees opposite of the highway. "Max!!" Someone cried out. I turned to see my mom and Carlisle both standing at the edge of the damage. "What are you two—?" I asked but was cut off by the vampire suddenly tossing me directly at the nearest tree.

I was instantly winded and Carlisle gave a loud whistle, signaling the wolves. They all came directly into the forest to where the vampire and I were. "Are you alright?' My mom's worried voice asked. I blinked up at her. They had dragged me to the road. Jake was kneeling next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered and pressed my palm to the part of my head that hurt most. "Uh-huh, sure," Jake muttered sarcastically and picked me up. "Oh, um, mom, Jake, Jake, mom," I said dumbly. They must've met already but whatever. I sat up as much as I could in Jake's arms. "Wait, you know that Jake's a…?" I trailed off. My mom nodded. "I know Billy and he keeps me in the loop," My mom said. "I just didn't know that Jacob was the one you were seeing," Mom said. "And I didn't know Dr. Martinez was your mom." Jake added. I nodded. "Not many people assume it since our major difference in paleness." I said. "Ooh, nasty…cut," My mom said as she raised the arm that had been cut by the vamp. That reminded me. "Where's Lucy?" I asked and searched around. I saw her on the ground, perfectly fine except for a few scratches in the paint and that broken mirror. "Ooh, he broke the mirror on Lucy." I hissed through my teeth. "You're upset about a mirror?! When you nearly got killed just now?" My mom squeaked, showing the true resemblance. Our squeakiness was pure Martinez. "Mom, this is Lucy we're talking about!!" I gasped. "Oh, very well," Mom said and huffed stubbornly. I could feel Jake laughing so much it was silent. "You truly are mother and daughter." He laughed.


	4. Torture

**A/N: Okay, so for the reviews to be answered! 1: For the person who said that Rose would TOWER over Max, here's my explanation; Max shrunk. It can happen! 2: Yeah, yeah; I get your point about the rating but I tried changing it and I just can't. It won't save or whatever. And 3: Volturi will be shown. Patience is virtue. P.S. Sorry for not updating in, like, months but seriously! I got things to do, stories to write….**

**Chapter FOUR:**

So they killed the vampire that attacked me. That was a given but not until they tried cracking him. Of course we had to keep him in shackles and stuff but still, they tried to crack him and when their efforts failed miserably I got so pissed at him! "Give me a sec," I said as I went into the room where they held him. He only smirked once he saw me. I cocked my head to the side curiously at him. "What's your name?" I asked him. He frowned and froze. "They told me not to tell you." He hissed at me. I smiled proudly as Emmett walked in, just in case probably. "Tell me," I whispered to him as I drew closer. I gripped onto his forearm, positive to keep his hand away from any part of me. "You know, your ability is really rather affective." I whispered to him when I drew close to his ear. I yanked on his arm and his eyes widened with the agony of it. Small blue cracks appeared on his arms and I curiously looked them over. "But is it so affective without this?" I questioned as I yanked his entire forearm off, from the elbow down. The vampire cried out in agony as I held up the arm proudly to shoulder's height in all cockiness. Emmett looked kind of sick but I ignored it. The vampire glared at me then glanced down at his arm. "I highly doubt you'll grow this back instantly. In fact, can you even grow it back?" I questioned, keeping my voice light and sweet. It was eerie how sugary sweet I sounded. I easily and confidently stepped over to his opposite side of him. I gripped his second arm. "Now, are you going to tell me your name?" I asked.

"They told me as soon as I tell you my name, I'm done for." The vampire rasped uneasily. I smiled proudly and stood up straight. "You are but here's the matter of fact of this situation; would you rather die quick and painless or slow…." I said, trailing off as I tugged on his arm. "And agonizing?" I added. The vampire's eyes widened in horror at me. "You wouldn't dare kill me." He said. I frowned and stood up straight. Then I smiled; because I'm just that smart. "You're trying to make me kill you faster." I said. "You're trying to get me angry so I won't kill you as slowly." I added. "You're pretty slick aren't you, sly dog?" I said. "But tell me; has anyone ever told you about Germany?" I whispered to him. He flinched and he looked as if he would start sobbing in horror if he could. "Did you hear about that, huh? Or is that horror just in general?" I questioned albeit I knew the answer. "They told me about the Director." He said and his voice seemed slightly choked; no, not slightly. I leaned back at the memory of her and smiled bitterly. "The woman who raised me. Right! How could I ever forget about her?" I said sarcastically. "My second mother as she once told me." I said and wrinkled my nose as if in a fond memory. "Who was your little black-haired buddy in the forest the other night?" I demanded. I placed both my hands on his shoulders and he gulped nervously. "Her name was Vanessa." The vampire said.

"And yours, youngster?" I asked sweetly. "Because I don't think Vanessa will be very happy wherever it is that you sick bastards go after you die. I bet she'll be pretty angry and she'll meet you at the elevator to Hell to give you a nice ass-whooping." I said. The vampire strained against the shackles and I heard a strained screech, signaling that the weak metal was beginning to grow weaker. I stayed in my position but my face was nicely plastered with a smile. "I wouldn't do that, kid," I said as I yanked on his other arm. The shackles came off with this one and I began to wonder how I'd gotten the shackle off of the other arm. The vampire screamed in agony and flung himself at me. I kicked him square in the chest before Emmett could react and he fell back into the chair, now handless. "I don't think that's a very good idea," I hissed at him. He went limp in his chair but I knew he was far from over with. He was probably trying to cut himself off from all emotion to cushion the throes of pain. "You do know you're going to Hell along with all of us, right?" He chuckled as he looked up at me. His eyes were broad and shining a deep crimson red. I paused before smiling sadistically. "I do," I said. "However, not all of you will be going there. I will because of my sadistic attitude and crude dry humor. Also, the killing doesn't seem to get on Santa's nice list." I said and shrugged humorously. Emmett snorted from behind me and the vampire turned to glare at him but I caught his face in my hand and turned his head so he was staring me straight in the eyes. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me your name." I said. The vampire's nostrils flared angrily as he finally spoke. "Peter." He said. I blinked and smiled. "Good Peter," I said and backed off, throwing his face forcefully. "But that's not all I want to know. Who sent you, Peter?" I hissed as I crossed my arms. I tossed the arm over to Emmett before the action.

Emmett stuck his tongue out in disgust at the arm before tossing it to the corner with the other arm. I really hoped they wouldn't connect and become a whole other Peter. Peter clamped his mouth shut and I grimaced. "Did you know, Peter, that there was a messenger named 'Peter' in the play 'Romeo & Juliet'?" I asked. "He didn't know how to read and that's how Romeo found out that Rosaline was going to the Capulet's ball." I said and shrugged. "Would you like to not be able to read, Peter?" I hissed as I pulled open his right eyelid and positioned my hand to do the deed. "I'll talk, I'll talk! The Volturi sent me to turn you so that you could join them! Please just kill me now!" Peter cried out in horror and agony. He was staring in terror my two fingers that were prepped for plucking. I smiled and nodded. "Please, please, please, just kill me." He began to dry sob. I frowned and stepped back from the poor vampire. Emmett and I exited the room with him dry sobbing. "So who's the Volturi?" I asked casually as we exited. Emmett seemed to be shocked for a moment then sighed. "What happened in there?" Carlisle asked as he appeared in front of us. "I just found out that you went in there." Carlisle said. I blinked then shrugged. I was not proud of what I had just done. "Well, he's out of his shackles," I grumbled as I stepped past him on my way out. Edward appeared shocked as soon as he read my mind. He seemed confused on whether to be worried or not. "It was the only way to get info, Edward." I said. "Just please don't tell Jake," I said. Jacob was at a Pack meeting, probably going crazy over worrying for me. It wasn't like I was conceited or whatever (okay, maybe I am but that's completely irrelevant from this) but the imprint would have caused this instead.

I then began to worry that imprints could be changed if an emotion was strong enough. Would he be disgusted or terrified by me if he knew? Would it be enough to crack the imprint, to make him leave? Edward shook his head and sighed in disapproval. I furrowed my brow at him though I knew what he was thinking. "The imprint can't be changed, no matter what you do." Edward said. He set his jaw stubbornly and I rolled my eyes. "How'd it go in there, Max?" Bella asked as she approached us. I shook my head at Edward. "He's being eliminated right now." Edward said. "Thank God," Bella said then blushed in disapproval at her. Edward chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. I smiled and then began to bound down the stairs. Alice smiled at me from the bottom of the stairs and I raised a questioning eyebrow. "I approve," She said happily. I rolled my eyes. This was one sadistic pixie. "He was very awful to have attacked you and he deserved what was coming, however I am slightly disappointed you didn't continue even after he told you the information." Alice said, frowning in disappointment. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "You are evil, Alice," I chuckled. It wasn't true but it was joking. She giggled at the comment and I sighed again. "How did it go in there?" Jasper asked as he approached us and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist. "Max dismembered him half-way in a very torturous way." Alice said proudly. I rolled my eyes as Jasper seemed shocked. "You can do that?" He asked. I nodded. I flexed my bicep jokingly at him. "Super-human strength, remember?" I said and kissed my bicep. Alice giggled and I smiled proudly before lowering my arm. "I'm so flipping conceited." I grumbled to myself. Alice rolled her eyes at my comment. Then an unwelcome thought emerged into my mind; what if that's why the Flock left me? Who was their leader right now? It couldn't have really been Angel, could it? Not again, right? They wouldn't do that. Maybe it was Iggy. It couldn't possibly be Nudge, right? Then the White House would be Pink by now!

I chuckled at the thought then frowned. I could actually laugh now, which meant that I was accepting them abandoning me. I guess I was now. I smiled again and I'm sure that Alice and Jasper thought I was bipolar by now. Hell, maybe I was. "What time will Jake be out, Alice?" I asked. Alice's eyes went glassy for a second before she pouted and her sight came back clear as day. "In a second," She grumbled. Sure enough by now I heard the crackles of the nearby forest and Jake hopped out, pulling a shoe onto one foot while trying to get by on the other one. The Pack was following nearby, more elegant in their lack of hurry. I smiled widely and rushed out of the house. I rushed into his arms and he grinned widely as he plucked me up off the ground as if I was a mere feather. Ha! Feather; I get it! Bird! "I missed you," I said to him as I looked down into his face from the height he held me up at. "I missed you too," He said and leaned in for a long, lingering passionate kiss. That just doesn't seem to describe our kisses much. I had changed recently into a pair of tight ribbed pale skinny jeans, a gray V-neck and a white camisole beneath it. My leather jacket was slightly tighter against my torso these days. "Okay, okay, you two. We need to get down to business. Where's the vampire?" Sam said, turning to Alice and Jasper at the last part. "Oh, he's being eliminated right now." Emmett said as he exited the house. Sam looked slightly peeved and I sighed, regretting not waiting for him. "Sorry, I was impatient." I said, pursing my lips. Sam took on a shocked appearance at the fact that I had been the one to interrogate the vampire.

"His name was Peter, he went after me by Volturi orders to turn me; the other vampire's name was Vanessa, sent for the same reason. They wanted me to join them. Fat chance by now," I snorted the last part. "How'd you crack him?" Sam asked. I cringed and looked at the ground in shame. "Max was pretty hardcore back there. I don't even want to relive that." Emmett said, scoffing but really quite serious. I rolled my eyes. "Well, why'd you come into the room if you didn't want to witness it?" I asked him rhetorically. "I thought you'd need backup and I didn't think you'd be that….well, cold!" Emmett said. "And what did you mean by Germany?" Emmett questioned. I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I held the Director two hundred feet above the ground before dropping her every now and then." I said as if it was perfectly acceptable. Which it so was; I had needed to figure out everything. Emmett let out a low whistle. "I doubt you left that much of an impression." Paul snorted. Emmett scoffed back. "She had the poor vamp dry sobbing. She cracked him down." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't wanted Jake to know any of this. Edward sighed in disapproval at Emmett as he approached. "Max hadn't wanted anyone to know this, Emmett." Edward said as he flicked the back of Emmett's head. "Why not? He completely deserved it!" Jake cried out. I bit my lip, waiting for Emmett to tell. "Oh, yeah? Well, would you pluck out even your enemy's eyes?" Emmett cried out then turned to sadistic chuckles. "I didn't actually do that, Emmett." I said stubbornly. "You were about to. Hell, if he didn't talk you would've ripped out his tongue. You already ripped off his arms." Emmett scoffed. Jake tried to compress his smile and I looked at him, shocked then wary. "You're not completely appalled at that?" I questioned worriedly. Jake took on a confused look now.

"Of course not; he deserved to have his eyes plucked out." Jake said as he pulled me next to him. I smiled and leaned my head back against his chest. The wolves talked it over with the Cullens while I just sat in Jake's lap in a daze with my head leant against his shoulder. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up it was to movement. It was maybe two hours after I had fallen asleep. The sun was setting quite right and I was happy now. I had gotten my kill (I'd been holding in some pent up feelings that I took out on Peter), I got my wolf, and I got my family. "Where's mom and Ella, anyways?" I asked. "They went home a while ago, saying that you were safe with us here." Jake said to me. He squeezed my form for a second. I snuggled my head into the crook of Jake's neck and smiled contently. "Well, I say it's about time that we took you home." Jake said and began to stand up. I groaned in protest but that was all as I stood up too.

I now lay in my bed, content and naked against Jake's bare chest. It was becoming a routine act nowadays. Jake was asleep next to me, snoring like a chainsaw while I stared out the window. I was completely wired and content for once. I couldn't even muster up a yawn if I tried. I glanced around my room, searching for something to do. Finally I spotted a book on my nightstand and I reached over Jacob to get to it. He didn't even stir, he was such a hard-knock sleeper. I found that completely opposite of me. See? We had some things alike (like finding Sam sometimes annoying) and we had some things unalike (like me being a light sleeper and him being in hibernation practically). I went back to my original position however I shifted it slightly to adjust for the book to be held. I tugged the covers up to cover myself slightly more. The book was strange and it kept my attention until Jacob woke up. The book was called "Desire's Beast" and yes, it was a sex book. It was about a girl who fell in love with a man who turned into a bear in the day time and was only human at night. I found at the end that they found a way for him to be cured and they lived their happily ever after.

Then Jake woke up and I smiled at my own happily ever after. He smiled back albeit tiredly and dazedly. "What you reading?" He grumbled groggily. He shook his head like a dog to wake himself up. I turned the cover to face him and he blushed but it was lost under his russet skin. "A, um, sex book, huh?" He said then cleared his throat. "Yes, Jake, but it still has a plot to it, you know." I said before rolling my eyes. Jake smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I leant my head against the top of his and sighed in content. "What's it about?" Jake asked. I smiled as I closed the book. "A girl who lives happily ever after," I said briefly. Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him by the waist. His hand turned distracted and grazed over my panty-less panty line. I shivered against the feel and found myself becoming heated. Jacob chuckled at the reaction and did it again, going the opposite way now. I stopped his hand midway on the third time and led his hand lower. Jake rolled over on top of me and kissed my lips softly at first, just a few pecks, and then it became stronger and hungry. Jacob easily plunged two fingers inside me and I gasped against his mouth. He took the entrance and let his tongue slide into my mouth. He then trailed kisses down my jaw line then to my neck and stopped at the crook of my neck.

His fingers pulled out then plunged in at a faster pace and I felt myself build up to the climax but it was coming too fast. "You jerk," I grumbled as much as I could as his fingers worked their magic. Jacob chuckled as he reached his other hand down. He pulled me open even wider with both hands and I gasped, arching my back towards him. I was definitely going to climax soon if he kept this up. My breathing came out ragged and breathless as Jacob repeated the actions and then suddenly and abruptly stopped. I teetered slightly over the cliff that was my climax. I was so prepared. Jacob dove under the covers and the next thing I knew I felt something enter me. His tongue dove deep inside me and that was my trigger. I completely climaxed and he swallowed it greedily. My eyes rolled back and I felt myself go limp at the release. Jacob's head popped out from under the sheets and he grinned cockily at me. That word sounded strange in this situation. "God, that was awesome," I breathed. Jacob came up to my side and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my lips passionately. I never thought it'd be so easy to build up again. But he made me. This time it was different. I reached my hands down and gripped at his member. Jacob hissed in a surprised breath at the action and I began to pump his length hard. His eyes began to roll back in pleasure and I grinned proudly. "No, Jake," I whispered into his ear. "Cum inside me," I whispered.

Jacob seemed to have been waiting for permission or something because he seemed to pounce on me. Things rang loud and clear in my mind then. Things had gone way past the imprint. That had only been a nudge in the right direction, forcing us together. It had forced two people, completely perfect for each other. We made each other whole (get your mind out of the gutter!). Jake didn't hesitate in plunging into me. I let out a loud moan at the action, bracing my hands on his shoulders as I took the action greedily. I arched my back so I was pressed up against him. I felt him pulsate inside of me at the touch and reaction my breasts had against his skin. I understood; his chest worked its magic on me too. Finally we both reached our climaxes and we came together. Once out of the daze I let out a yawn. Jacob chuckled at me and I blinked my eyes closed. It was still Sunday so I could so get some sleep.

When I woke up, Jake was gone. There was a note on my nightstand so I read it groggily. "Pack meeting; had to go. See you later; Jake." I read aloud. I leaned back against my bed and checked under the sheets. How was it so clean after all that we'd done? I chuckled at the memory and then turned over in my bed, preparing to go back to sleep. However, that was not in the plans of the vampire who now stood in front of me. The girl was redheaded and pale with deep crimson red eyes. But that only made things worse. I did not like redheads. "How long have you been here?" I asked her, glaring at her. I stood up easily as if this was an everyday thing. It was getting to be, huh. "Oh, just as long as that mangy wolf's been out," The redhead said. I felt my nostrils flare and I walked over to my closet. I pulled it open and let the sheet that had covered me fall to the ground. I pulled on a thin black satin robe and tied the sash tightly. The robe was floor-length and pooled around my feet, revealing a pale white calve. I turned back to the vampire angrily and glared at her. "What's your name?" I asked. The redhead smirked. "Don't think you'll get to me as easily as Peter." She snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Did you see….what I did to Peter?" I asked slyly. The redhead frowned and her face turned blank, showing no emotion. "I only saw him crying." She said quietly. I would've almost missed it had I not been a genetically enhance winged avian-American with heightened senses. Hey, didn't I say that in the first chapter too? Huh. "Did you see his hands, Redhead?" I asked her with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at me. "'Cause I think they were missing," I whispered. At this she pounced on me. But her actions were too quick and too predictable.

I flung myself over her and landed on my bed in a cat's crouch, grateful that the robe covered my perfectly, only showing my pale white knees. The redhead lashed out at me, cutting the sheets instead as I rolled off the bed just in time. I swept my foot on the ground, sweeping her off her feet. She dropped to the ground but landed on top of me. She tried clawing at me but it only managed a few scratches. I rolled us over so that I was on top. Instantly I twisted her head off, dangling it by the long red hair. "Bitch," I whispered with a sigh. The body was still moving so I dismembered the body then grabbed a trash bag and stuck the dismembered, still thrashing parts in there. I thought it pretty comical. I was chuckling almost all the way to Jacob's house. I bet I looked pretty odd right there and then, walking down the street, barefoot with only a long satin robe covering me then not to mention the trash bag flung over my shoulder! I arrived at the house and noted the multitude of cars. I heard muffled voices inside the house far before any human ever could and I approached the door. I rolled my eyes at the thrashing parts in the bag while I knocked on the door. The voices cut short and Billy answered the door. "Max!" He cried out. It was probably to notify the others.

Jacob came to the door, looking slightly disgruntled. "Max, this isn't the best of times." He said. "Okay, I'll go to the Cullens. I just wanted to know where to burn this." I said and gestured to the trash bag. Jacob blinked then noted my outfit. "Dear God, Max, come in here. You got to be freezing." Billy said and ushered me inside, even in his wheelchair. I blinked as I entered the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room, undisturbed my appearance however not talking. They then found me and some of them snorted while others looked concerned. I shrugged as I dropped the bag on the ground. "Redheads were never my thing." I said and wrinkled my nose. Jacob looked confused until I reached into the bag and withdrew the redhead's embarrassed stubborn head. She was trying to avoid everyone's gazes then tried swinging her head to bite me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Some wolves looked like they were about to barf whereas others laughed their asses off. "We need to get her to the Cullens to burn her. We can't in this populated area." Sam said. I shrugged as I flicked the redhead's cheek. I grinned widely. I'd always wanted to do this; beat up a redhead that is! Fang used to like redheads. The vampire's head swung with the force of my flick and her eyes showed she got dizzy. I snorted and then dropped the head into the bag. "Seeing as you guys were so disappointed about Peter yesterday, I thought I'd wait to burn the pieces before you guys got to know about her." I said with a shrug. Paul took the bag and dropped it on the coffee table. He withdrew the head and placed it on the coffee table, cheek down.

"What's your name, redhead?" I snapped at her. She blinked at me then narrowed her eyes. "I don't see how you can actually make this any more painful." She grimaced. I smiled. She just challenged me. "I'll find ways." I said. The redhead seemed to debate. "Why do you want to know their names so much?" Paul asked. I sighed. "It's a way of using it against them; annoying nicknames that tick them off, ideas based on characters that have the same name as them. Take Peter for instance. There was a Peter in 'Romeo & Juliet' that couldn't read so I offered to tear his eyes out of their sockets." I said with a smile. Jake and Paul both snorted and others just flat out laughed. "Now, tell me it or I will rip out your eyes, and then your ears then I'll make sure to get every single dead organ inside you." I hissed at the redhead. Every wolf seemed to file this information away; do not mess with Max. "You wouldn't," The redhead hissed. I smiled. "Let's start with the ears, Van Gough." I said and reached forward. I gripped onto an ear and began to force it off of her head, the sound sounding eerily like a rockslide. "Okay, okay; it's Dianne!" She cried out. I smiled proudly and let go of the ear. "Wonder Woman, huh? What can I do with that?" I muttered to myself. "Ooh, she had an invisible jet, right? I can just easily drop you from a high distance over and over and over…." I trailed off in the fantasy gladly.

"What do you want to know?" Dianne hissed at me. I smiled. "Answer anything my friends here ask." I said and gestured to the wolves. Dianne scowled at me but her eyes turned to the wolves. They asked their questions, she answered then we took her to the Cullens. I waited while she was burned. "I heard you nearly ripped her ear off." Alice said proudly. I rolled my eyes. "Only after I dismembered her," I grumbled. "You really are quite the scare to vampires, aren't you?" Alice said hazily, trailing off. Jeez, this vampire pixie was sadistic. "I guess but then again I'm a nightmare to anyone and everyone." I said and shrugged. Alice looked slightly worried. "What is it? I'm not going to attack you in the middle of the night, Alice." I said. Alice nodded. "You should probably stay with us until we get this figured out." Alice said. She looked honestly, genuinely worried about me. "I'll just stay with Jake." I said with a shrug. Alice shook her head as if she was expecting the answer. "He sleeps and he's a pretty hard sleeper. We don't sleep so we can protect you." Alice said. I shook my head at my worried pixie friend and smiled. "I don't think so, Alice. I can protect myself until this is figured out." I said. "But I would like it if you protected my family. My mom and Ella, they've gone through a lot of shit but this has got to be deeper than any of that." I said. And no doubt it was.


	5. Olympus welcomes you

**A/N: I disclaim all. Plus; I love all the reviews! Keep it up, guys! I mean, I only posted chapter four last night and MadtoTheBone1 already reviewed it! That's just beautiful, guys. So I have a little surprise in this chapter and just relax if you panic at the beginning. I'll make things so cool it'll be flipping awesome. If you don't like it, I'll just excuse it as soon as possible. **

**Chapter FIVE:**

I stared up into Jacob's glorious eyes on the soft beach sand. We had come here to relax for a little bit, get lost in our own little world for a while. You know the works. I mean, a girl's got to get some time to relax every now and then! I was now snuggled up next to Jacob for warmth in the cold night. It was a brilliant midnight and even though it was Sunday, I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow and neither would Jacob because I'd probably most likely have someone attempting to kill me. Now, isn't that just déjà vu? I mean, at every school that I've ever gone to someone's tried to capture, kill, maim, torture, etc. to me. I mean, can't I have just one tiny break? Jacob gave a small sigh of content and looked back up at the midnight blue sky. I looked back up too and only saw on every side a beautiful blanket of shining stars. The moon acted as an orb hanging in the sky and I was just wondering what would happen if you flicked the moon. Probably nothing because it's well, a moon! But if you just lifted your hand and flicked it from here would it wobble. It was an odd thought and very impossible but still, I had to try it. Jacob laughed at the sight of me testing my theory.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked. "Nothing," I said and blushed, instantly dropping my hand. He laughed again and nuzzled his head into the crook of my shoulder. I smiled and began to trail my hand slightly across his forehead, brushing away stray hairs. Jacob moaned in content and relaxed enough to sleep. I smiled and joined him.

I woke up to the slightest crackle in the air. It wasn't even a noise but rather a shift in the air. I felt someone was there. I turned my half-closed eyes in the direction of the source. I sighed in exasperation as I noticed it was yet another vampire. This was another girl. She had long brunette hair with deep red eyes, almost black it was so red and very pale skin. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a black tank top and a pair of jeans. No shoes. I rolled my eyes and sprung up, prepared to fight. Jacob, even in his sleep, caught the movement and stood up too albeit a bit more groggily. I flashed a smile at him then frowned at the vampire in front of me. The vampire only smirked and I felt cold arms wrap around me from the back. I growled slightly and kicked backwards. The vampire stumbled back and I dove for a high kick to his head. The vampire caught my foot and twisted it. I flinched at the pain. It's been a long time since any real damage has been done to me. That just awoke the thoughts of the Flock and I got even angrier at this vampire. I used this to my advantage, using the momentum from that leg being held up and spun in the air, capturing his face in a kick from my other leg. He let go of my leg and gripped at his face in surprise. I ignored the pain in my foot and kicked the vampire with my bad foot, catching him in the stomach. It was then that I felt something eerily cold on my neck, digging into the skin there. "Max!" Jacob cried out. I flinched at the sound and the cold thing lashed across my neck, splitting the skin. All was then eerily silent and I was falling steep into a sleep mode but I'd be afraid it was a killed mode.

I heard a growl then a few screams and then more growls. I couldn't move my body. I felt something furry nudge my side but I couldn't move to reassure anyone that I was alive. "Is she…?" Jacob's voice choked out. There was a long pause before Sam answered. "Yes."

Great. I was dead!

As soon as I lost consciousness I awoke in a brand new place. This place was eerie yet so calm. I blinked at my surroundings. It wasn't anything but plain white all around me and a sort of fog all around my feet. "Welcome, Maximum Ride," A voice boomed all around me. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and a chiming laughter flashed all around me. Soon enough a woman appeared in front of me. She was wearing a long silky white robe with long black hair and a dark chocolate-like skin. Her appearance was beautiful and she smiled at me. I grimaced back. "Relax, Maximum. Everything is well here." She said and took my hand. I followed her in sheer curiosity. She led me to a pair of great white golden gates slicked perfectly sheen. She didn't even touch the gate and it flung open, revealing a bustling quiet crowd. It was all but silent in here and yet you could hear the murmured voices of those all around me. Everyone wore sheer white robes and I noticed quickly that I was wearing a matching one. Its elegant beauty hung loosely from my slim figure and my wings were relaxed out of them. "This is only a temporary stay, however, Maximum." The woman said. "What's your name?" I asked the woman. She let out a soft smile and nodded in approval. "I am Delilah," She said softly. "And welcome to Olympus." She said before softly disappearing.

Two Years later—

I watched through the small pond that showed the actions on Earth. I've been this way for two years now, watching nothing but Jacob, my mother and Ella. Sometimes when Jake was in school I'd watch some of the others too. But when I checked up on Sam, most of the time I usually had to turn the channel because he and Emily were having some, ahem, private moments. Jacob cried a lot and visited my mom and Ella a lot. The Pack all felt for him by their connection through their minds. It looked painful to be him at these moments and days. He never did go on a date with anyone else and I'm not sure you can when you've already had an imprint before. It's odd to watch your own funeral, you know. You fantasize about the people crying over you, the people apologizing, the people worrying that you got in or not but you never actually feel it until you witness it in action. I would be going back any second now and I knew that meant that I'd be back in my body, which was now underground. I would be just as I was before; winged, strong and a bitch. The Volturi I had watched as well. But that only made me angrier.

Since I was to go back I had to age as well and that meant that I now looked around the age of twenty but was actually about eighteen. I was happy too. I'd get to see Jacob from a place other than a pond. "Do you truly wish to spend your last day in Olympus watching them?" Delilah asked with a small sigh. I nodded. "I want to see what I'm going back to." I said. Delilah smiled softly. "Things will be different, Maximum. For both of you," She said. I nodded. "Plus, I told you to call me Max not 'Maximum'. I mean, seriously, Deli; a girl's got to have some kind of shorter use to her name." I said, smiling at her. I'd probably miss her but that didn't mean that things wouldn't be different the next time I come around here. Jacob was now lying on the beach, staring at the stars. It was the same position that we had been in two years ago when I died. It was saddening. "Then you should watch this, instead." Delilah said and waved a hand over the pond.

The water shimmered into a new sight and I noticed the area in the woods where I had been buried in secret. No one could know about my death because it as caused by a vampire. There was a rock with a small headstone engraving on it, for my headstone. Before I could say another word as to question why I was watching this, something happened.

My bones began to trudge to the surface of the woods and connected into my form, the same form of my sixteen year old self. Skin and muscle began to form on the bones and the organs began to reapply themselves to my body. My blond hair grew out of the skull and eyes appeared in the sockets. It was an eerie thing to witness and yet it was the miracle of life yet again. "It is time, Max," Delilah whispered next to my ear. Then she shoved me into the pond. I felt the splash of the water before I gasped awake, now in my mortal form.

Although I was still in my white robe and that was odd. I noted the clothes next to me and a small golden script on a note on top of the clothing. "To be reminded of yourself," The note said and I smiled in thanks. I pulled on the outfit. It was a pair of ribbed black jeans, a gray quarter-length sleeved V-neck and a black undershirt beneath it. I pulled on next a pair of black high tops and a pair of white socks. I next found myself my black leather jacket and pulled it on. "Time to live," I said to myself and smiled at the world welcoming me ahead.


	6. Welcome back to life

**Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I just forgot. Then I checked the stats and oh, my God! I'm just so~ happy! And just so you know when this story gets long enough I will be making a sequel to it. Plus, I just want to thank all my reviewers. I love you all because you're all just so adorable! 3**

**Chapter SIX:**

I was practically hyperventilating when I noticed the boy in front of me. He snarled angrily at me and I flinched before smiling. "Nice to see you too, Jake," I snorted, placing my hands on my hips. Jake sighed in what seemed like exasperation. "What's up, Jake? Why not the whole 'how are you alive?' or the 'we buried you!' routine? I mean, seriously?" I questioned as I leaned up against a tree. I know, I was acting all high and mighty but in reality…I was freaking out. What if he didn't want me? What if I wasn't welcome? One death and it all goes ka-blooey! Jake scrubbed his face with his hands and shook his head. "Because you're not actually alive, Max," He said. I blinked at him before rolling my eyes. "Why would you say that?" I asked him. "You know damn well, Max." Jake said. I blinked again and raised a single eyebrow. "Let's see; I know the capital of the U.S., I know that Jeb is a dickhead, I know that Ella and mom are really depressed about my death; nope, no recollection of why you're in denial." I said and smirked. Jake snorted and sat down at the base of the tree that I was leaning up against. I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder slightly.

"I'm not in denial. I'm just speaking the truth. It's impossible for people to come back to life, I know that now." Jake said. I nodded in realization. "Ah, but that's not true. You know, my brother Ari came back to life before. I mean, I was the one to kill him so of course, I knew that he was dead! But that doesn't seem to stop Jeb or the School, now does it? I mean, seriously. They couldn't just leave him dead. But then again, later on he did save our lives." I said and smiled at the memory as I leaned my head against the tree. "How can an illusion know something I didn't know? This is getting out of hand." He said and sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Not really, Jake; you just think it is." I assured him and squeezed his shoulder slightly. "C'mon, Jake; think about this. I know things you didn't know, I can physically touch you, I'm real, Jake!" I cried out. I was getting kind of ticked because he didn't believe me.

"Jake, c'mon, you got to believe that I'm alive." I said into his ear. I couldn't think of any way to make him believe me. So I stood up and forcefully pulled him up with me. He was beyond shocked, I know. I shoved him into the tree and did the only way that I know of making him believe me. If this didn't work, I'd have to get witnesses of my liveliness! That's just too much work. I kissed him. And I'm not saying no wood-pecker peck but I mean, major lips-on-lips, moving in sync kissing! I knew that his eyes were wide-open but I kept my squeezed shut. Plus, I was worried I had cadaver breath. I mean, after being dead for two years this has got to be gross for him! He's basically kissing dirt and bugs. That just made me shudder at the thought and I pulled away from him. I sighed when he didn't say anything more. So now I had to—

But he only brought me back to him and kissed ME this time. I mean it, he kissed me. So I had to smile. I kissed him back full force and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jake picked me up by the backs of my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Okay, so yeah; things got out of hand. But I'll be sure to tell you all about that later in the flashbacks and shit.

For now, let's get back to the whole "Hey, I'm alive!" thing that I had to explain to my mom and the rest of the Pack and shit. I pulled on my jacket, still blushing like mad, and turned back to Jake, smiling. "God, I hope I don't have dirt in my teeth or something." I muttered.

"You don't," Jake laughed. I nodded, still grinning. Hey, I'm alive and I just finally got my boyfriend in the woods after two years of CELIBACY so yeah, I get to be happy. "So, anything I missed?" I asked Jake. "Well, it seems that your mom and Ella are getting along quite well with the Cullens still. Um, the Pack's been depressed since I started being depressed." Jake said but I nodded slowly. "I saw all that. Yeah, I know that." I said. "I guess I didn't really miss anything, huh?" I said and smiled at Jake. "Still, I hope the others are easily convinced that I'm real. I'd hate to have to kiss my mom and sister. That's just kind of gross." I said and stuck out my tongue in disgust. Jake laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Whatever happened to Lucy?" I asked worriedly. Jake raised his eyebrows. "Um, well, your mom decided to give that over to Rosalie and Emmett." Jake said. I nodded. "Right, I guess that's suitable. I mean, it's not like anyone expected me to come back to life! Oh, well, except for a few people but that's a whole other story." I said.

"What happened to you? We buried you." Jake suddenly asked. I nodded. "I know and the whole bones becoming a body are kind of gruesome but it did. As for what happened to me…" I said and trailed off, remembering Olympus. "Oh, well, I just got to heaven and did my time." I said with a shrug and smiled up at him. He blinked, raising his eyebrows in question. "Oh, well, what's it like?" Jake asked. "Oh, you know; golden gates, clouds everywhere, a big pond to show you the Earth and its creatures." I said with a shrug. "But that's beside the point. I can't tell you too much. It's not like everyone's supposed to know what happens. That's supposed to be left a mystery." I said and smiled at him. "Right," He said in understanding.

I sighed and yawned slightly. "Right, jetlag from Heaven's got be jetlag from Hell, huh?" Jake snickered. I whacked him on the chest playfully and he caught my hand. Jake held my hand against his chest before raising it and kissing the knuckle. "I'm glad you're back," He mumbled. I nodded and leaned into him. "I am too," I said. "Besides, in heaven you just have to go into celibacy or you're out. How lame is that?" I snickered. Jake rolled his eyes as we reached his Rabbit. Time to see the family…

**Ooh, cliffy! Yay, I get to write cliffy chapters! =P**


End file.
